1. Field of the Invention
The invention also relates to an electrical detection system for detecting a position of interest in a conductive medium. The invention also relates to a method for detecting the position of interest with the inventive detection system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, it has been possible to determine the existance of an electrical signal. However, the determination of the direction of the source of the signal is difficult, particularly when the strength of the signal is low, or if more than one source exists.